House Of Anubis
by HoaFanForever
Summary: i wrote this when season 1 was airing, it was time to release it on the internet. Now, I'm working on season 2   House Of Anubis: Unmasked and the truth, I will post the story on here soon. This one sucks, im a way better author than this writing   A.N.C


1

**House of Anubis**

**Chapter one: On the way there**

**Patricia ran into Anubis and saw Fabian. ". Patricia"! He yelled. He stood up and hugged her. "Fabian Rufus locked Nina and Amber in this old storage house. And they can't get out of it". She said. "What "? Said Fabian. "Where is it"? "About five minutes from here". Said Patricia. "Wait where Rufus is "? Said Fabian. "He fell in a very, very, deep ditch and can't get out of it". Said Patricia "Well is Nina and Amber alright. Oh, no". Said Fabian." I don't know but hurry up and come on"!Said Patricia. Patricia and Fabian ran out the door. Fabian and Patricia were getting a bit sweaty. They ran down the road in the woods." NINA AMBER"! Yelled Fabian. They ran past many deer and snakes and mice. "I'm so worried about them." Said Patricia. They came up at an old cottage. They turned around and saw an old hippie looking guy .He had an evil smirk. Patricia and Fabian looked at each other." Well look here. I got some kids in my presence". He said. He grabbed Fabian's shirt. "Get off of me". Said Fabian." Hey hippies dude. Did you happen to see a white man in black run down the other end of this rode? "Said Patricia. He rubbed his fingers together. He wants money. "Give him a twenty". Said Fabian. Patricia fished out of her jeans pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. The man took it. "He ran towards that old red storage house. Been hearing teenage girls scream from there or it could be my favorite show The Young and the Restless". Said the man. "Nina, amber". Said Fabian. Patricia and Fabian ran towards the house and saw Rufus. He was unlocking the door. Patricia and Fabian ran towards the red storage house.**

**Chapter Two: Nina and Amber**

**Rufus saw Patricia and Fabian. He ran towards them. " Awwww you think you can out smart me Patricia and your friend Fabian. Well Nina and Amber they are not going to get away. I want to do so many things to them. "said Rufus. Fabian twitched and punched Rufus in the face. Rufus fell to the ground. He was out cold. "Whoa Fabian you're so strong." Said Patricia. Fabian smiled. They ran to the red locked door. Fabian unlocked the top lock and bottom lock. They opened the door. Sitting in an old chair was Amber and Sitting on the pillow on the floor was Nina." NINA"! Yelled Fabian. Fabian ran into the old house and hugged her and lifted her off her feet and he swung her around in circles. Amber and Patricia and Fabian and Nina all joined together for a group hug. "Are you guys alright "? Said Fabian. "Were fine". Said Nina smiling as big as she could. "Patricia what did Rufus do to you". Said Nina "Nothing he just locked me in here". Said Patricia. "He is such mean we so need a newsletter". Said Amber. Fabian was smiling and looking at Nina and Nina was doing the same thing to Fabian. "Well we need to get out of here before Rufus wakes up". Said Patricia. "What do you mean Patricia? Said Nina. "Fabian punched him in the face ".said Patricia. Nina looked at Fabian and smiled. Nina took her hand and put it on his shoulders and kissed him and the cheek. Fabian smiled and blushed and held his mouth open in surprise. ". Come on ".said Patricia. And they all ran out the door past Rufus down the road.**

**Chapter Three: School**

**The next day everyone was at school. The speaker came on and said" Hello fellow students this Saturday is the school's 2 annual Homecoming dance. Get a date for the dance and for the first time ever. We will select girls for the Homecoming queen. So before this hour on Friday. Please make your vote and only vote one time. Thank you. That is all. "Said Mr. Sweet. Fabian walked over to Nina who was at her locker. "Did you hear that? You should enter for the Homecoming queen. You would make a good Homecoming queen." ". I guess but sometimes we girls get completive. And if Amber try's out she will try anything in her power to make me or another girl lose. "Said Nina. Nina put three books on the top shelf of her locker. "Please, for me Nina". Said Fabian. He put his hands together like he was praying. "Alright.".Said Nina. Nina smiled." Hey and about dates. Will you be my date for the homecoming dance"? Said Fabian. Nina smiled so wide. "I would so love to ".said Nina. " We better get to class before the bell rings". Said Fabian. "Yeah you're right". Said Fabian. Nina closed her locker and Nina and Fabian walked into French class. They sat down and the teacher walked in. "Bonjour**".said Ms. "Bonjour".said the class." Now let's review what does Bonjour Madamulez parli vou anglis mean"? Said Ms.** Nina raised her hand. "Nina". Said Ms. "It means Hello madam do you speak English"? Said Nina. "That's right". Said Ms. Fabian smiled at Nina and mouthed the word". Good job". Nina smiled back.**

**Chapter Four: Victors' Anoucement**

**The next day Alfie, Nina, Amber, Jerome, Patricia, Fabian, Mick, and Mara were all in the Anubis. In the living room. Victor came in and said "Everyone. Most of you have heard of the dance this Saturday well this entire house is going to the city to get tuxedos and dresses. Well in 15 minutes we are all going to London and getting that rubbish stuff. "Said Victor. "Whoa cool". They all said." Well kids go get your money and other stuff".said Trudy. Everyone ran upstairs and got their money and credit cards and ran down stairs to the dining room. "Alright everyone please go outside and you will see a big bus get on it. Two to a seat". Said Trudy. They ran out the door. And they got on the sat with Jerome. Patricia sat with Mara. Amber sat with Nina and Fabian and Mick sat together. The bus started and it drove out of the drive way of Anubis onto the main rode. **

**Chapter Five: Riding**

**Nina and Amber were talking. "Ok, I'm dying to know. You have been here two months and do you like anyone here .Jerome, Alfie, Mick, or Fabian."? Said Amber. ".No no no and ...".said Nina. "You like Fabian"? Said Amber. "Uhhhhh, ummm, yeah".said. Nina. "No way "said Amber." He was the nicest person to me when I first came here. He helped me and hugged me and I kissed him on the cheek when we saw Victor's home movie". Said Nina smiling. Amber mouth dropped. Nina smiled.**

**Over at the back of the bus Mick and Fabian were talking. "Hey so do you like Nina. I have seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you". Said Mick. Fabian smiled. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone". Said Fabian. "Alright".said Mick." I just love her long wavy hair. Her green eyes. The way she is so smart. She is so brave. She has nice skin. And she kissed me on the cheek when we were watching Victor's home movies. Man I wish I could tell her". Said Fabian. "I will". Said Mick. "NO"! Said Fabian. "Well how about this. I give her hints. And then wait did you ask her to the homecoming dance". Said Mick. "Yeah. Said Fabian. "Good start". Said Mick. The bus ride took 2 hours.**

**Chapter Six: shopping**

**They all got off the bus at the bus station. "Alright. I know you're not kids but we are going to do the buddy system. Mick, Mara. Alfie, Amber, Jerome, Patricia, and Fabian and Nina. Now do all of you have you're phone's? "Said Trudy. " Yeah"they all said. They all buddied up and headed for different stores. Nina and Fabian walked into Metros and they headed for the suits section. "Alright Fabian. Do you want a colored tux"? Said Nina. "No I want a black one". Said Fabian. "Alright. Well what about this one? "asked Nina pointing to a black suit with a tie and a breast pocket. " It looks really nice. A tie comes with it. A breast pocket. So do you want it? "Asked Nina. "Yeah I like it". Said Fabian. Nina grabbed the suit and headed for the checkout counter. They were the only people in line. Nina sat the suit on the counter and the woman scanned it. "243 dollars". Said the lady. Nina took out her wallet and gave the casher the money. The casher put the money in the register. "Sign here please". Said the lady holding out the ticket. Nina grabbed a pin put the ticket on the counter and signed her name. **

**Nina Martin**

**They walked out the store with a big suit in there bag. "I'm paying you back that money". Said Fabian. "No you're not. "Said Nina smiling. Fabian smiled back at her. "Now let's go in the store Quinn. I have heard they have the best dresses". Said Nina." Alright but we have to get some ice cream before we do that there is an ice cream place over there ".said Fabian. He was pointing to Bucky's Ice Cream place 2 stores down for Metros. "Alright'said Nina smiling. " Alright do you like Vanilla? "Said Nina. " I love it". Said Fabian. Nina smiled. They ran down the street to Bucky's Ice Cream Place.**

**Chapter Seven: Ice Cream**

**They walked in the store. They sat down at the table next to the window. A waiter came up to them "Hello welcome to Bucky's Ice Cream Place. May I take your order"? Said The Waiter. "Let me". Said Fabian smiling. Nina smiled. "We would like the biggest banana split vanilla boat you have." Said Fabian. "And a churro I love them". Said Nina. Fabian smiled. "Right away". Said the waiter. The waiter left the table. "I love churros too. "Said Fabian. Nina smiled. "Can you believe this? This is the best school I have ever gone to. Churro's, dresses, mystery's, and dances. It's like I'm in heaven. "Said Nina smiling. Fabian smiled back. "So what are you picturing for your dress? "Said Fabian. "I was thinking a white silky dress down to my knees' and it would be strapless. With little diamonds on the lining". Said Nina. "Sounds nice. You would look nice in it ."Said Fabian. Nina smiled. Fabian put an awkward smile on his face but he was smiling for real. The waiter came up at the table and put a huge bowl on the table. "Whoa. "Said Fabian and Nina. The waiter smiled. He left the table. They picked up their spoons and started to eat. "This is amazing. I think England has the best ice cream ever. ".said Nina cramming down a hole spoon full of ice cream. Fabian looked at her funny. And they started to laugh. Nina took another bite of the ice cream. Just as Fabian finished eating a churro. " This school is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life."said Nina. " You never know what's going to happen in your life." Said Fabian. " Yeah I bet we will find more clues when we get back to the house. " said Nina. Fabian smmiled and said to Nina " Don't worry about that right now just relax." Nina smiled. Nina and Fabian ate the rest of the ice cream. And they left to go to Quinn. **

**Chapter Eight: Quinn's dresses**

**They walked down the street to Quinn. They opened the door. "Wow ".said Nina. There were hundreds of dresses. The store was huge. Nina and Fabian walked over to the teenage area and walked in the girls' dresses section. Nina and Fabian were looking at racks of dresses different colors Purple, orange, white, and black, yellow, pink. Fabian was looking at a soft pink dress. It was short. It had lasgana straps. It had little whit diaomds on the breast line. " Neens come here.".said Fabian. Nina walked over to him and said " Look at this dress. " " Wow. Its amazing, lets get it".said Nina. Fabian smiled. They took it off the rack and brought it to the check out counter. They bought it and they headed out the door. Fabian said " Nina, instead of going back to Trudy. Because were have like 3 more hours here do you want to go to the park. Just to sit down and rest. " Nina smiled. " I would love to".said nina. **

**Chapter Nine: The park**

**Nina and Fabian walked to the park and sat down at the bench infront of the swings. There was a small pond, over across the big park. " Nina don't you love just to sit down and look at nature all the time"?said Fabian. Nina smiled. " I love it".said Nina. Nina smiled. **

**Fabian smiled back. They saw kids on the merry go round. Some on the swings and some playing hop sotch. Fabian looked at Nina with a smile. Nina smiled back at him. Then Mara and Mick walked up. " Hey Neens hey fabes." Said Mick. ' Hey guys".said Nina. Fabian mouthed the word hey. " Can I talk to you a sceond Nina'.said Mick. " Sure".said Nina with a werid smile. Mick grabbed her hand and walked with her across the park. " Yeah".said Nina. " Someone likes you in Anubis house. " said Mick. Nina's jaw dropped. She smiled a surprised smile. " WHAT' ! yelled Nina. Mick said " Shhh".Nina nodded. Mick smiled. Nina smile. They walked back over to Mara and Fabian. Nina smield and sat next to Fabian on the bench. Fabian looked at Mick and mouthed some words. Mick nodded. Fabian nodded back.**

**Chapter Ten: Getting ready**

**The next night, Nina and Amber were getting ready for the homecoming dance. Nina was putting on mascra, and Amber was brushing her hair." Wow, Neens. Your hair is usally frizzy. Now there is not one hair out of place. It's all curly." Said Amber. Nina smield. " Thanks."said Nina. **

**Three hours later Amber said " Are you coming'?. " No, Fabian said he would pick me up here'.said Nina. Amber smiled and walked out the door and closed it. Nina sighed, she looked at the clock on the wall. " twenty minutes until it starts. Where is he"?said Nina to herself. **

**Over at Fabian's room he is lying on his bed in his tux, asleep. **

**At eleven o'clock at night. Nina yawned and walked down to the laudry room and sat on the dryer and stared to flod clothes, then she layed her head down in the clothes basket and fell asleep. A tear went down her face. She was crying and sleeping at the same time. **

**Chapter Eleven: Trudy's wake up**

**The next moring , it was bright and hot outside. Trudy walked in the laudry room and saw Nina. She shaked Nina . Nina woke up. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair crazy, her outfit wrinkly, and dryed up tears down her face. " Sweetie what are you doing in here" ? said Trudy holding her up. " What's wrong"?said Trudy frowning and pushing Nina's hair out of her face. " Boys".said Nina. " Ohh, well why don't we get you some hot tea and send you straight to bed"?said Trudy. Nina nodded. They walked into Nina's room and Trudy sat Nina down in her bed. Trudy coverd Nina up with her Blanket. Trudy hugged her. **

**Chapter Tweleve : Questions**

**Trudy walked down satirs to the kitchen. Fabian, Pactrica, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Mara, and Mick sitting at the talbe. " Trudy".said Fabian. " Yea deary".said Trudy. Trudy walked over to Fabian. " Do you know where Nina is"?said fabian. Everyone looked at Trudy. " Oh, Pour girl is sick. Bad fever 103, her eyes are all puffy, her hair everywhere on her head, dryed up tears down her cheek's. I found her asleep in the laundry room".said Trudy. They all looked consered. " Can we go see her"said Amber. " Oh sure, 4 to her room at once. Don't need all of you sick"said Trudy. Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfie got up and ran upstaris. **

**Chapter Thriteen: Nina**

**They ran down the hall and into the room. Nina was curled up in her blanket's. " Are you alright"?said Fabian. " Why do you care"?said Nina in an sassy accent. Fabian had a werid look on his face. " Why are you acting so mean"/said Fabian. " Can I talk to Fabian alone"?said Nina. Patricia, Alfie, and Amber left the room. Fabian sat on Nina's bed. Nina looked at him and stared to cry a little .No tears went down her face. But her face got red, and her eyes swimming with tears. " You stood me up. I waited hours in my room for you. "said Nina. Faian was speechless. " I waited and waited. "said Nina. " I fell asleep in my room Nina, I did not mean to stand you up. I was goning to come to you today and tell you what happened"said Fabian. Nina looked at him. " Please Nina. I have never lied to you and I won't start now"said Fabian. Nina stared to cry. Nina hugged Fabian. They were hugging very tighty. They brokr free, their arms still around each other. Their faces so close to each other. Fabian turned his head, Nina turned her's. They were inches from kissing then Amber bursted in. Nina laied back down and Fabian covered her with blankets. Tears went down her face, then her face turned red. Trudy walked in. " Here deary, your pills"." Thank you"said Nina in a strained voice. Nina took the pills. Fabian and everybody else went to school except Nina. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Nina's diary entry**

_Dear Diary_

_This moring is so hot. I talked to Fabian and he said that he fell asleep and he did not mean to fall asleep, I'm so glad. Fabian did not mean to stand me up. I look terrible today because I'm sick. I'm feeling a little bit better. When Trudy leaves for her daily 1 mile walk down the rode. I am going to look for more clues for Sibuna. I hope I'm well enough. I'm just glad Viktor is out today, he won't be here for the entrie day. …. Yay. Fabian and me are getting closer. One day he will be my ….. well I just took my pills. This house is so boring with out everyone in it… now I know how trudy feels. I hope I feel better to eat lagsana tonight…_

_Signed,_

_Nina Elizbeth Martin_

**Chapter Fifteen: Homework and supper**

**Everybody came back from school around 4:00. Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia walked into Nina and Amber's room." Fabian put a chemsriy textbook on Nina's bed. " Homework from Mr. Sweet".said Fabian. Nina grabbed it and took out a pencil. " Is'nt one pie bon a single cell orangnism and a atom "?said Nina. " Yeah but also with static electricty"said Fabian. " I thought so".said Nina she wrote it down on the paper. " Uggggg, I'm good at everything else in school except chemristy".said laughed. " I could teach you…..if you wanted me to".said Fabian. Nina nodded and smiled. Fabian smiled back. Patricia looked werided out. " Ok love birds….come on supper is ready".said Patricia. They all left the room and ran down stairs to the dinning room. Jerome, Mara, Mick, were already sitting at the talbe. " Hey Nina how are you feeling"?said Mara. Nina nodded. They all sat down at the talbe and bgan to eat. Mick was stuffing his mouth. " So how was the boring day here in anubis Nina"?said Jerome. " Boring but I heard Trudy singing and talking to the **

**to make sure you know that me not bringing you to the dance is a big accendent. I did not mean to stand you up"said Fabian. " It's alright"said Nina. She smiled and so did fabian. " So are we on for studying tonight"?asked fabian. " Yep, seven o'clock in the dining scarcofagiss the entrie day"said Nina. Fabian laughed.**

**Chapter Sixteen: On the way to school**

**Fabian and Nina were walking together on the way to school. " Hey Nina I just wanted to make sure you know that me standing you up was an accendent'".said Fabian. ' I know it is so alright'.said Nina. ' Are we still on for studying tonight"/said Fabian. " Right seven o'clock in the dining room"said Nina smileing."Alright".said Fabian smileing. Jerome and Alfie ran past them. Jerome seemed to be holding Alfie's book bag while Alfie was chasinh him. " Guys".said Nina. " GUYS"!yelled fabian. Jerome and Alfie looked at them. And they stared to roll on the grass. Nina ran over to them. Nina put her hand between Alfie and Jerome then Alfie rolled on top of her. Nina crashed to the ground with a huge sream of pain. " AHHHHHHHHH"sreamed Nina with. The scream went through Fabian like phiscail pain. Fabian ran over to them. Alfie and Jerome got up. And Fabian helped Nina up. Nina brushed the grass off her back side. " Nina I am so sorry".said Jerome and Alfie. " It's ok I might just have a minor concusion'.said Nina giggleing. They walked away from Alife and Jerome. " Are you ok"?said Fabian . " Yea, I'm fine. So anyway".said Nina. Fabian smiled. " Are you sure your okay, you have a huge knot now on your head".said Fabian, touching the knot on her head. "I'm fine,let's just go ahead to class".said Nina, rubbing her head. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Headaches**

**They were sitting in helath class, waiting for their teacher to come through. Everyone was talking and waiting. Nina rubbed hr head. " Are you sure your okay, that knot has gotten bigger". Said Fabian. Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, and Mara took notice. " I just have an bad headache".said Nina, putting her head down. " Maybe you need to take a pill or two. Who cuased this anyway"?asked Mick. Nina's eye's looked at Jerome and Alfie. " Jerome and Lafie".said nIna, rubbing her head and putting it down on the talbe. " Jerome Alfie"! yelled Amber. She hit them on the back's of their head's. " Amber, stop. " said Patricia. " Yea".said Mara. " Sorry Nina".said Alfie. " Yea, sorry". Said Jerome. " Maybe you need to go back to the house". Said Fabian. " No, I can last a few hours".said Nina. " Well, if you wish". Said Mara. The bell rang and Mr. Sweeet walked in. Nina's eye's rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out on the floor, dead. **


End file.
